Peón
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Soy libre, rico y poderoso. Sesshoumaru PoV.


**Se titula:** Peón.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Soy libre, rico y poderoso. Sesshoumaru PoV.

**Te advierto que:** no hay amor y es relatado en primera persona por Sesshoumaru.

**Copyright:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

Peón

Odio a mi padre. Odio su rostro alargado, de mejillas altas y nariz recta. Odio aquellas facciones que se replicaron en mi rostro casi a la perfección. Odio sus tatuajes, réplicas de los que llevo en mi rostro; aunque sean un requisito de mi clan.

Siempre he tratado de ser el mejor, y me evoco especialmente en la esgrima. Los estudios me aburren, las chicas me irritan, la admiración en los deportes me fastidia. Pero la esgrima, donde todos se mantienen alejados de mí gracias a la barrera de la plataforma de combate, me ofrece la oportunidad que nada más me da: me permite concentrarme en el palpitar de mi corazón y el esfuerzo de mi cuerpo por llegar aún más lejos con una mejor técnica y mayor rapidez, al mismo tiempo que me permite permanecer imperturbable por la vida del resto de los mortales.

¿Puedes oírme, padre? Te odio. No cualquiera te diría estas palabras de la manera en que yo lo hago. No necesito disfrazar mi falta de simpatía e interés hacia los otros. No necesito pretender afinidades para lograr cometidos. No necesito tener esbirros para ejecutar mis planes. Así que como verás no tengo nada que esconder, pues no necesito de nadie, y puedo hablar con esta verdad: mi verdad.

Pero por supuesto no entiendes de lo que hablo, padre. Estás concentrado en el mundo a su alrededor, que te distrae de notar que tu hijo mayor está presente mientras arrullas al pequeño bastardillo de Inuyasha.

Antes de la última competencia que tuve te pedí que me llevaras. Tú respondiste que había más de 50 grados centígrados de temperatura, demasiado caliente como para arriesgarse a sacar a Inuyasha. Por supuesto la zorra de su madre no estaba en casa como para encargarse del bastardillo. Gracias al aumento del calentamiento global me he visto en la obligación de entrenar en temperaturas similares durante mis 16 años de vida. Él nunca me retuvo por precaución. Mi padre es un maldito egoísta, siempre pensando en su pequeño bastardo.

Enfurecido, tomé un caballo del establo familiar y me largué por mi cuenta hacia la competencia. Di todo de mí en cada estocada, forzando los músculos de mis brazos y piernas hasta el límite de mis energías. Y gané.

Mientras miraba a las chicas suspirar, a la mujeres mayores babear, a los hombres dirigirme miradas de respeto, y al resto de los competidores evaluarme con desagrado, mentalmente doblé los labios con disgusto. La basura que me rodeaba no merecía saber mi opinión de ellos. Pero sabía que a diferencia de ellos tenía derecho a ganar pues yo no era un peón social. Como hijo de un senador del reino, no era un peón del Estado luchando contra los impuestos. Gracias a mi inteligencia no era un peón del destino. Y gracias al trabajo de mis ancestros no era un peón de la pobreza.

A diferencia de mi ridículo padre, he conseguido la habilidad de observar a los peones desde afuera, sin mezclarme con ellos y rebajar mi estatus. Por eso soy un ganador. Soy libre, rico y poderoso. Y pronto podré hacer de mí lo que quiera.

Acabose.

Author Notes: De verdad quería demostrar el lado más puro de Sesshoumaru mientras pensaba en la última reunión que tuvo con su padre antes de que este partiera a salvar a Izayoi. Muchas veces leo en los fics como Sesshoumaru se está engañando a sí mismo con el amor a los humanos, o como en realidad sí le cae bien Inuyasha, y otras cosas para justificar un lado amable de Sesshoumaru. O también leo como su lado "maligno" es súper exagerado para hacerlo un sadista sexual o lo que sea. Personalmente no creo que Sesshoumaru sea ninguno de los dos extremos. Y este fic es mi respuesta a ese análisis, pues no puedo imaginarme a Sesshoumaru con algo menos que la barbilla alzada y una mirada de indiferencia.

Rage? Odio? Besitos? Cualquier otra cosa? Dejen un review :3.


End file.
